


Choose your story (Sans/Red/Edge)

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Determination (Undertale), Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental Drugs, Experiments, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hopefully...., Hurt/Comfort, I think that's about it..., Multi, NSFW, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past resets, Physical Abuse, Poor Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Established Relationship, Quiet suffering, Rape Recovery, Resets, Sans is a good cook, Separation Anxiety, Smut, Social Anxiety, Sorry Not Sorry, Timelines, Trigger words, Violence, determination experiments, reset, trigger phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Red and Edge suddenly appeared in the Undertale universe after a beautiful pacifist run. The monsters were on the surface and they already had their basic rights and stuff. It's been seven months since there had been a reset. Red and Edge had been living in the original skelebro's house for six months now and Comic had fallen for the two edgy skeleton, who had been in a relationship since before they had come to their universe. It was only until they both admitted their strong feelings for Comic that he had joined their relationship. The three had been a couple for five months now.You can choose how the story continues....





	1. Introduction

Red and Edge suddenly appeared in the Undertale universe after a beautiful pacifist run. The monsters were on the surface and they already had their basic rights and stuff. It's been seven months since there had been a reset. Red and Edge had been living in the original skelebro's house for six months now and Comic had fallen for the two edgy skeleton, who had been in a relationship since before they had come to their universe. It was only until they both admitted their strong feelings for Comic that he had joined their relationship. The three had been a couple for five months now.

 

Undertale Sans: Comic - speaks in lower case

Undertale Papyrus: Paps - speaks normal

Underfell Sans: Red - speaks in **bold lower case**

Underfell Papyrus: Edge - speaks in **Bold**

 

Nicknames:

Comic: Snowpoff, sweetheart

Edge: Boss, edgy asshole

Red: Cherry, babe

 

**_ WARNING! _ **

 

This fanfiction is a multiple choice fanfiction. **It won't make any sense if you read the chapters like you normally would** (1st, 2nd, 3rd, ...). After every chapter you have to choose how you want the story to be continued.

We're going to start with this right here.

You can choose how the story begins:

 

Go to Chapter 2 for an angsty beginning

or

Go to Chapter 3 for a fluffy beginning

 

With this system nobody can say I'm mean to my characters anymore because you're the one doing this to them! *manical laughter in the distance*


	2. Angsty beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want angst? Here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose the angsty beginning. Hope you won't regret that....
> 
> Have fun with the chapter!

Red returned home from his job late as ever. He closed the door, yawning and rubbed his eye sockets with the back of his hands. He stumbled up the stairs of the house he shared with his lover Sans, Sans' little brother Papyrus and his own brother and lover, Edge. The skeleton heard quiet sniffles coming from the room he shared with Sans and Edge which had him snapping to attention instantly. He opened the door warily and stopped short at finding his boyfriend sitting up in bed, crying into his hands. Red immediately rushed to Sans' side, trying to assure him that everything was alright. Judging by the way his boyfriend didn't even acknowledge his presence Red figured he was having an episode. 

**"comic? comic are you there?"** Comic continued crying and started shaking his skull, uttering little 'no's and 'stop's. Red fought hard not to just hug his boyfriend because he knew what little good that would do.  

**"comic?"** The other's episode seemed to be worsening if the louder 'no's were anything to go by. Red decided to just wait it out and sat down next to Comic. 

**"you're fine. papyrus is sleeping in his room. he's okay. we're safe here. noone's out to get any of us. we're on the surface and there hasn't been a reset for seven months."** Comic stopped sobbing and quieted down to sniffles. He looked up, finally noticing Red. The skeleton hugged his lover tightly, closing his eye sockets. Red hugged back and started rubbing soothing circles into Comic's back. 

**"now... what set you off like that?"** Comic stayed silent. **"did you have a nightmare?"** Red asked gently. The blue-clad Sans nodded, pulling back a bit to wipe away his tears.  

 

Chapter 6 for sleep

or

Chapter 7 for watching TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	3. Fluffy beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flufffff!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with the fluff!

Red returned home from his job late as ever. He closed the door, yawning and rubbed his eye sockets with the back of his hands. He lowered his hands to find one of the cutest sights he may ever see...

Comic, asleep. Normally Comic looked relaxed but he was always tense. He knew exactly what was going on around him and could change into battle-mode at a moments notice. When he was asleep he appeared to be an entirely different skeleton. He always wore a small, content (dare he say happy) smile (except when he was having a nightmare) on his relaxed face and currently he was cuddling one of the yellow pillows they had laid onto the horrible green couch Sans had insisted on bringing to their surface home. Red quickly got out his phone, smiling when he saw a picture of the three of them at the carnival that had been in town last month.

Damn. Time really flies, doesn't it? He took a few pictures of his sleeping lover and added them to his folder 'cute sansy'. He totally had to show Edge the new pictures he had gotten. Red put his phone away and walked over to the couch, carefully avoiding the creaking floorboards. He put a hand on Comic's shoulder, shaking him gently.

 **"comic."** Red whispered. **"comic, wake up."** Comic stirred and let out a small groan of annoyance as his eye sockets scrunched close. Red couldn't help the small huff of amusement.  **"come on..."** Red shook him again, harder this time. **"do you wanna wait for edge or go to bed?"**

 

Chapter 4 for waiting for Edge

or

Chapter 5 for bed cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	4. Wait for Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!! *throws fluff around like confetti* Take it all!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Have fun!

"w'nna wai' fo' ege...." Comic mumbled, barely comprehendable for Red.

 **"okay."** Red smiled and kissed Comic's cheek bone, sitting down next to him and hugging him. The blue-clad skeleton rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eye sockets. Red could hear his lover's breath even out and feel the gentle rise of the other's chest. Comic had fallen asleep again. The shark-toothed skeleton smiled and started gently caressing the top of his counterparts skull.

Suddenly there was the clinking of keys and the front door opened with a creak that had Red freezing. Comic whimpered quietly from the loss of Red's pets but snuggled the other just a bit tighter. Edge stepped into the room and took off his boots and jacket which he hung on the coat rack.

 **"shh..."** Red whispered at Edge, pointing at Comic. He could see the other positively melt from the sight and yawned just as Edge took a picture of them. Red glared at his lover half-heartedly.

 **"we've been waiting for you."** Red said, dismissing the topic of the photo for now. Edge smiled at them as he put his phone back into his pocket. After a moment of consideration he picked his two smaller lovers up and carried them upstairs. Red settled more comfortably into the taller's hold and closed his eye sockets. He drifted off even before they were fully up the stairs.

He barely noticed Edge laying them down on their large bed, covering them with a blanket and cuddling with them before falling asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are really supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	5. Go to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flllluuuuuuufffffff!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Have fun!

".... bed...." Comic mumbled sleepily and made grabby hands at Red, signalling he wanted to be carried. Red sighed good-naturedly and wrapped his arms around Comic, picking him up. The sleepy skeleton immediately wrapped his legs around the other's waist and his arms around his neck, falling into a doze.

 **"aww..."** Red cooed gently while carrying Comic upstairs to their room. He barely managed to open the door without dropping the other but he managed. The edgy skeleton carried his softer version to their bed and laid down with him. Red covered themselves with a blanket and cuddled into Comic. He heard the front door open quietly and steps ascending the stairs. Red tensed for a moment before realising it must be Edge. The now sleeping Comic shifted a bit as he felt the other tense but relaxed when the other did so. The door to their room opened and Edge stumbled in, looking extremely tired.

 **"c'mere..."** Red mumbled sleepily, holding his arms towards Edge in an invitation to cuddle. The taller skeleton walked to the bed and pretty much collapsed there, pulling Red and Comic into an embrace. Red let the soft breathing and the warmth of his lovers lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it's short. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are really supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tries to get to the bottom of Comic's little problem but it's not what he exspected. It's worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff + Angst!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Have fun!

**"do you think that you'll be alright with sleeping if i stay with you?"** Red asked gently. Comic gave a quick nod, loosening the hug a bit in favor of burying his face into the other's jacket.

"... thank y-you..." Comic mumbled softly.

 **"always."** Red responded, taking Comic's chin and guiding him into a gentle kiss. The blue-clad skeleton closed his eye sockets, only opening them to look at his lover's face after he had pulled back.

 **"Hi."** Edge greeted, stepping through the door. He sounded completely exhausted.

"hey..." Comic mumbled, holding out his arms in an invitation to cuddle. Edge strode to the bed and sat down cross-legged, pulling Comic onto his lap. Noticing his slight shivering he shot a glance to Red who nodded, scooting closer to them, leaning onto Edge's shoulder.

 **"he had a pretty bad panic attack when i came home. he had a nightmare which set it off."** Red explained. Comic shuddered and wrapped his arms around Edge's ribcage as far as he could manage.

 **"What was the nightmare about?"** Edge asked Comic carefully. Sometimes even the explanations they would get out of the short skeleton gave them nightmares but Comic had lived it. The two edgier skeletons knew he was way stronger than them both together.

"ga-gaster forced me to e-e-eat a s-soul.... garamon's a-and then he d-d-dusted and gaster made me w-watch and... and i had t-to eat his d-d-dust..." Comic let out a broken sob and clung to Edge's shirt, his body being shaken by quiet sobs.

"he w-was like an o-older b-br-brother to me a-and my t-twin..." Comic forced out through his crying. When he finally calmed down enough he noticed Edge was rubbing his back soothingly and Red was talking to him in a soft voice.

 **"it's okay. he can't hurt you anymore."** Red whispered. Comic blinked and mouthed a 'thanks', not trusting himself not to burst into tears.

 **"Are you okay now, Snowpoff?"** Edge asked worriedly. The skeleton in question nodded and relaxed into Edge's embrace.

"i'm fine..." Comic mumbled, exhaustion clear in his voice. "c'mere, red..." Comic pulled Red close and cuddled him.

 **"Aww..."** Edge cooed, smiling lovingly.

"shut up... i wanna sleep..." Comic mumbled, closing his eye sockets. Red nodded and smiled. Edge laid down, pulling the two smaller skeletons with him. The shark-toothed Sans pulled the blanket over them with his magic while the tallest curled around his lovers protectively. They all fell asleep quickly for once, not dreaming about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are really supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	7. Watching TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two nerds watching TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Have fun!

**"do you want to watch some TV?"** Red continued stroking the other's spine soothingly.  

"y-yeah. i'd like that..." Red nodded and stood up, helping Comic get to his feet. He handed Comic his glasses, watching him as he taped them to his skull. 

"t-t-thanks..."

They went to the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other. Sans let out a sigh and cuddled into his lover. Red slung an arm around the other and levitated a blanket to them. He tucked himself and his lover in and grabbed the remote.  

**"what do you wanna watch?"** Red asked, his voice much softer than normally.  

"you choose." Sans decided, nuzzling his lover's cheek. Red kissed him gently and turned on the TV. He found a science-fiction movie which they both watched with minor interest, having seen it before.  

"thank you..." Comic whispered. Red looked at him in confusion. "for helping me out of my episode and for everything else you've done for me... love ya..." Comic kissed Red for a few seconds, then pulled back. The shark-toothed skeleton flushed a bright red. 

**"love ya too, hun."** Red smiled and hugged Comic close. **"you're the best that's ever happened to me...."**

 

Chapter 8 for fluff

or

Chapter 9 for smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are really supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	8. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. That's the summary. There's nothing else here. Only fluffff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

Comic yawned.

 **"been a long day, huh?"** Red asked, chuckling. Comic was too tired to acknowledge his boyfriend's teasing so he just nodded and snuggled into Red.

"blanket?" Comic mumbled sleepily. Red nodded and levitated the blanket they always kept in the room to the couch. Comic grabbed it out of the air and covered them both with it, pressing his skull into the other's jacket, closing his eye sockets. Red slung an arm around Comic and pulled him closer, pressing a little kiss on top of his skull. They both fell asleep soon.

 

Comic woke up a bit later, noticing that Edge was carrying them. When they laid down Comic crawled onto Edge's chest, snuggling into his hoodie.

"welcome home..." Comic mumbled sleepily and let out a cute little yawn. "we waited for you..." He kissed Edge chastly. The taller skeleton rubbed his skull affectionately, lulling him into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are really supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	9. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut. THE smut (TM). Read only if you dare.
> 
> !!!WARNING!!!  
> THIS IS NSFW!!! WHICH MEANS NO HUMANS UNDER 18 ARE TO READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

**"hey. how about i show you how grateful i am?"** Red wiggled his brow bones at Comic. The latter blushed a bright blue and considered the offer for a moment. He was still uncomfortable about bottoming and a bit hesitant when he saw Red's hungry gaze. Then he nodded.

"okay... b-but what are you planning?" Comic looked at his boyfriend anxiously. 

 **"comic. you don't havta do this for me. if yer uncomfortable we can stop at any time. you know your safe word. i'll stop immediately."** Red looked deep into the other's eye sockets and took his hands into his own. Sans nodded.

"a-alright. i trust you." The words touched Red deeply, knowing that Comic wouldn't just trust anyone. He swore himself to keep the other safe no matter what. He smiled and slid off the couch, kneeling in front of his lover. He slid off the other's pants and looked at his seemingly unmarred bone for a few seconds. Then he looked up.

 **"comic. you're hiding again."** He scolded his lover. Comic sighed and let the magic dissipate, revealing various cracks on his bones. He had even more than Red. Especially on his pelvic bone. 

 **"good. now..."** Red scratched one of the scars on Comic's femur bone, moving his hand up to his pelvis, pulling his legs open in the process. The skeleton on the couch gasped. Red kneeled between his lover's legs and looked up at him, smirking. He kept eye contact as he licked up the other's tailbone and started massaging his illiac crests. His counterpart let out a little moan and closed his eye sockets, humming in approval. 

"mmmnn~ jus like that..." Comic bucked his pelvis a bit as Red started licking insistently and let out another soft moan. He felt his magic coil around his pelvis and let his blue ecto-pussy jump into existence.

 **"have i ever told you how much i love this shade of blue?"** Red mumbled, staring at his pussy dreamily. **"because hot damn i love it. and i want to be inside of you... right... now~"** Red purred seductively. Comic moaned as his lover wasted no time and took two fingers, shoving them into his entrance. Red started thrusting and scissoring him, stretching him out. Comic moaned in time with the other's thrusts, his eye lights hazing more with every gasping breath he took. The edgier Sans pulled his fingers out, making Comic whimper and look down at him. Red licked his fingers with that perfect red tongue of his and moved closer to his blue glowing mound. Comic gasped as he felt Red's tongue lick at him, going inside further than intended as he bucked into the sensation, letting out a low moan. The edgy Sans held his hips down and snaked his tongue into him, reaching the deepest parts.

"re-hhhh-dd~" Red started thrusting his tongue slowly but steadily, grabbing onto his lover's femurs tightly. 

"nghh~" Comic felt his stomach tighten and felt that he was close. Suddenly Red stopped. He removed his warm, wet tongue from his pussy, making Comic whine at the loss. 

"reedd! please..." Comic pleaded desperately, wondering for a second where his famous self-control had vanished.

 **"wait a second, sweetheart~"** Red stripped himself in front of Comic, moving painstakingly slow. At the end, when he removed his boxers Comic was practically drooling. Red had summoned a red glowing ecto-cock.

Suddenly the front door opened and Edge came in. He stared at Red and Comic, blushing as he closed the door.

"w-we can e-ex-explain!!" Blue stuttered nervously. Red just stared at Edge, completely shocked. The tallest skeleton took a few strides across the room and was by the couch in an instant.

 **"First: Why are you doing this on the couch when I told you clearly not to?"** Comic fidgeted with his hands while Red continued staring at Edge.

 **"Second: Why didn't you wait for me?"** Edge asked incredulously. **"Especially when Snowpoff is bottoming!"** Comic blushed in response.

 **"Let's head to the bedroom, shall we?"** Edge picked the two smaller skeletons up, startling Red out of his daze. The second their bedroom door closed behind them he set Red down and pinned Comic against the wall, invading his mouth with his tongue.

"mmmnnn~" Comic moaned into Edge's mouth, curling his tongue around the other's unnaturally passively.

 **"man.. lookin' great, sweetheart~"** Red drawled, leaning against the wall right next to him. Edge pulled back, both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths.

 **"already prepared him, boss~"** Red purred. Edge growled lowly, clearly pleased at the show of submission.

 **"You ready, Comic?"** Edge asked in a husky voice. Comic nodded shakily, eye sockets hooded and eye lights hazy. The tallest skeleton picked him up bridal style and carried him to their shared bed. He laid him down and quickly unbuttoned his pants while Red crawled to Comic, pulling his back flush against his front. He started trailing his fingers down to the other's pelvis and stroked his tail bone.

 **"don't you wanna summon something else?"** Red whispered. Comic nodded and summoned his back entrance, gasping as Red immediately shoved two fingers inside and started trusting slowly. He scrunched his eye sockets shut in pleasure and only opened them in surprise when his chin was grabbed and he was pulled into an open-mouthed kiss by Edge. When he pulled back, Comic was left a panting mess.

 **"What do you want?"** Edge asked, deciding to be an asshole.

"mnn~ p-please fuck me~ ahh~ ngghh~" Comic moaned loudly, his cool demeanour falling apart, when Edge rubbed his cock against his pussy. "please, master~" Comic whispered, knowing Edge loved to be called 'Master' or 'Boss'. Red pulled his hand after he finished stretching him out, just in time to see Edge bottom out in one quick thrust. Comic let out a pleasured scream, tears at the corners of his eye sockets. He was just so goddamn full.

 **"sweetheart would it be okay if i'd...?"** Red trailed off awkwardly. Comic nodded, grinning at him.

"i trust ya-aahhh~" Comic moaned as Red pressed into him slowly, letting out a pleasured gasp.

 **"ngghh~ y-you're soooh~ tight, sweetheart~"** Red moaned as he felt Comic clench around him. He could also feel Edge through the thin membrane that seperated them. He pulled Comic onto his lap, hilting his cock in the shuddering skeleton completely. Suddenly he felt the tallest skeleton start to move.

"nghh~" Comic moaned, grabbing Edge's shoulders tightly. Red started moving too and the skeleton in the middle was torn between grinding forwards or backwards. They fell into a fast rythm, the Fell-brothers moving in tandem. Comic started feeling lightheaded from the pleasure and let out a scream when Edge hit his g-spot. The tallest angled himself differently and started hitting that exact spot with every heated thrust. They were all closer to their peak than they probably would've liked to admit.

 **"i-i'm clo-hhh-close~ just a bit m-more, sweetheart..."** Red gasped, speeding up, chasing his peak. Suddenly he went rigid and released his load into Comic. The warm, wet cum spurted deep inside the small skeleton. The sensation was the last push he needed to go over the edge, milking Red for all his worth. The shark-toothed Sans collapsed with Comic on top of him and pulled out after a few seconds. Meanwhile Edge had started pounding fiercely into Comic, making him whimper from overstimulation.

"e-ehhh~dgee! stooohpp~" Comic moaned. Finally Edge came with a bit-back scream, making Comic come a second time. He only moaned softly, humming happily when Edge pulled out and cuddled up with them.

 **"I think we should clean up..."** Edge stated after a minute or so, still out of breath. Comic nodded shakily, though he didn't really mind. He felt so warm and full. But he knew Edge was a clean-freak. Red only mumbled sleepily. Comic looked down. The other two had already dismissed their sexual organs but since his pussy was still filled to the brim with the two other's cum (Comic let out a blissful shudder at that thought) he couldn't dismiss it. Edge picked them both up carefully and carried them to the bathroom. He started a shower where he shoved the two smaller, half-asleep skeletons inside before stepping in himself.

 **"No shower-sex today."** Edge said, though it sounded more like a command. The two smaller skeletons nodded compliantly and started washing themselves up, appearantly too drained to even think about sex. Finally Comic was able to dismiss his previously-summoned ecto-flesh and sighed in relief.

Once they were all done Red and Comic stumbled out of the shower sleepily, being dried by Edge. He got out their sleepwear and helped them dress, finding it adorable that they were too tired to do pretty much anything. Finally he got to dress himself.

 **"Let's go to bed, shall we?"** Edge said, starting to feel tired as well. He pulled the two smaller skeletons along to their bedroom and shut the door before lying down with them. Red curled protectively around Comic, who grabbed Edge's shirt tightly. The tallest hugged both of them close. Soon there was only breathing and the quiet humming of three resonating souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are really supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Now. Why is this one the longest? I mean seriously?
> 
> Now you can either stop reading and say this is it but I've grown too attached to this little idea to give it up. I'll continue the story! 
> 
> I really like to say 'now'...
> 
> Now then (XD) have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write.
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
